Hurricane
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah and Edward help out with the hurricane relief effort in Seattle.


**Title: Hurricane**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Summary: Leah and Edward help out with the hurricane relief effort in Seattle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Being a shifter did have some benefits. I mean what other girl on the planet, unless it was a leech of course or one of those scary and manly looking body builders could lift up three boxes of those heavy duty flashlights as if they were paper? I wasn't even breaking a sweat and had to admit I was pretty proud of myself. Let's see all those girls I went to high school with say something now.

"You were teased in high school?" The mind reader, who had been kind enough to give me a ride to Seattle in order to help with the hurricane relief effort, came up behind me and nearly knocked me over from my surprise. It was hard to catch his scent right now due to all the people around us and the smell of the approaching storm itself. "I would have thought that you would be the girl who led the pack of vicious gossiping Hyena's."

Setting down my boxes of flashlights on one of the tables, I turned to glare at him. "Shut up before I beat you with a flashlight."

Why had I offered to help out with this cause? Oh right, because I am a wonderful person. You know I never get enough credit for what I do. I put up with the leeches a lot since they are always trying to do the nice thing. They help for every cause around and Dr. Leech actually runs the annual blood drive. Yeah he _runs _the local blood drive. That's some creepy shit right there isn't it? Anyways, since I am a great and caring person, I tagged along with the mind reader so I could help out with the whole preparing for the quickly approaching hurricane.

Unlike the Cullen's, I could only help out by using my god given talent of lifting shit due to the fact I was a broke she-wolf. So the leech family bought all the supplies while I did the hard work of carrying the shit. I was like a slave and I found that short of ironic. I wasn't even getting paid for doing this stuff. I guess it could be considered my good deed for the year. Well my second good deed since I deemed not killing the Cullen's a miracle all of its own. I sighed and lifted another set of boxes.

"If you continue to play nice then I will get you a bone on the way home." The bronze haired Cullen teased and I rolled my eyes. Like I hadn't heard that before I mean really. If a dog joke was invented then I have heard it.

"If you're a good little leech then maybe I'll play emo for day." Taking the stack of boxes I shoved them in his arms. "Mr. I do not sleep and could lift a big rig with my pinky, you need to start doing some real work instead of standing there and trying to look pretty."

His golden eyes twinkled with amusement. I mean come on they twinkled? Was it not bad enough that he turned in to a disco ball if he stepped foot in to a patch of sunlight? "I have to try now? I feel like I am losing my touch."

A roll of thunder could be heard outside. Well it could be heard by the two people who had advanced hearing. The storm was getting closer and I could feel it. This was going to be bad. I just hoped that we could get these boxes unloaded and the supply bags before that happened. We still had to go house to house, but having the fastest shifter and vampire on the delivery team did not hurt the chances of getting it done on time.

"This is going to be bad." I recalled a time when I was around the age of seven and dad had to help the local fishermen of Forks with the task of tying all the boats to the docks. He brought me with him and I had become lost in watching the wave's crash against the shore. I shook away my thoughts and turned to the creepiest Cullen. "Do you think Jacob and Seth got everyone away from First beach? Maybe I should've stayed there to help out. Or visited Embry's mother because she hates storms and what if-"

Before I knew what was happening the mind reader had me pulled in to his arms. "Relax Leah everything is alright. Your brother and Jacob have everything under control. As soon as we are done here we go back to La Push. I have permission to help out there today. Esme and your mom are taking all the kids to Forks high school since they set it up as a shelter. Alice went to your house to get the things your family is going to need while you wait out the storm at my place."

"Not the time to get all touchy feely with me." I snapped and pushed away from him. I wasn't a baby and I knew how to handle a storm. I wasn't worried about me. It was everyone else I worried for. I mean not everyone had rich vampires looking out for them. "You only want me at your place so when the storm comes you have someone to protect you from the big bad thunder."

Edward rolled his eyes and started picking up boxes again. "Yes because that is what I fear. Oh no Leah Clearwater you must save me from the threatening thunder and lightning which cannot do anything to hurt me, but terrifies me none the less. What would I ever do without my favorite shifter to protect me? Woe is me."

"It's okay to ask for help when you need it Cullen." I grinned and started on setting the bags up. "Even a man who is indestructible such as your self needs someone to watch their back. I can keep your secret mind rapist. Since I am a great person I will let you tell everyone that I am the one who is scared of storms. Nobody ever has to know your secret."

THE END!

**AN: So this is just sort of a drabble about the hurricanes and since my fiancée is in NY I was worried about her and my family down state and this popped to mind. It helped distract me from all my worrying. Well I hope that you all liked it and you can consider it a companion to Fireworks if you want, but it can stand alone as well.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
